A New Beginning
by alittlebitofeverything107
Summary: Miho and Maho sit together in front of a fire on New Year's Eve. Then Miho asks something of Maho, who is somewhat nervous to do it. New Year's one-shot; experimental writing technique.


I want to thank the readers of , for being patient with a lazy author like me and praising active authors as well. I will try to update ARTCBW, but no guarantees on when it will be out.

Thank you for a great year (half year for me) and onwards into 2016!

 **A New Beginning**

Nishizumi Household

December 31,

2350 hours.

"Maho?"

"Yes, Miho?"

The two Nishizumi sisters were sitting together in the living room of their home, Miho cuddling beside Maho. A roaring fire blazed in the fireplace, while a thin white snow drifted outside. Maho was relieved that Mother had accepted Miho's way of tankery (somewhat) and allowed her into their home.

"I'm glad that I'm here with you."

"I'm also glad that you're here."

"How are things at Kuromorimine?"

"Fine, Miho. Everything is fine."

"Is Mother doing well?"

"Yes, I she's been doing fine."

"How have you been, Maho?"

"I've been fine."

"Why is it always 'fine' with you?"

"Because they are fine," Maho smiled softly, toying with Miho's hair.

"I like it when you do that," Miho grinned.

"You've always liked that. Ever since you were little."

"I'd like it… If I could come here… more often." Miho sighed lightly.

"I'd like it too, Miho. More than you know."

"But… what about Mother?"

Maho stiffened a bit.

"She doesn't accept my way of tankery. I don't think she ever will. What if… she doesn't… love me…?"

"Miho, listen to me."

Miho looked up at her sister, her face half lit by the fire.

"Mother may not wholly accept your way of tankery, but she still loves you as a daughter, and that will never change. She loves you, don't doubt that!"

"I'm…I'm sorry, Maho. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's alright Miho. Everything is fine, mother loves you."

"You said 'fine' again." Miho grinned.

The two sat in silence in front of the fire for a while.

"Maho, can you sing for me?"

"Wha-I'm not sure if I can…"

"Don't be shy onee-san," Miho snuggled closer to Maho. "Remember when we were little, and I would wake up in the middle of the night, and you'd sing to me? Why don't you do that anymore?"

"You… don't get nightmares anymore…"

"That's not the point!" Miho pointed slightly.

"Okay, okay… I'll sing…" Maho says.

Mentally she thought for a song to sing to Miho.

 _What do I sing? What do I sing? I don't want to disappoint her, it's New Years…_

"Miho, are you listening?"

"Yes!"

Clearing her throat, Maho somewhat nervously began to sing.

 _Should old acquaintance be forgot,_

 _and never brought to mind?_

 _Should old acquaintance be forgot,_

 _and old lang syne?_

 _For auld lang syne, my dear,_

 _for auld lang syne,_

 _we'll take a cup of kindness yet,_

 _for auld lang syne._

As she sang, Maho began to gain confidence, her voice growing slightly bolder and louder.

 _And surely you'll buy your pint cup!_

 _and surely I'll buy mine!_

 _And we'll take a cup o' kindness yet,_

 _for auld lang syne._

 _For auld lang syne, my dear,_

 _for auld lang syne,_

 _we'll take a cup of kindness yet,_

 _for auld lang syne._

 _We two have run about the slopes,_

 _and picked the daisies fine;_

 _But we've wandered many a weary foot,_

 _since auld lang syne._

 _For auld lang syne, my dear,_

 _for auld lang syne,_

 _we'll take a cup of kindness yet,_

 _for auld lang syne._

 _We two have paddled in the stream,_

 _from morning sun till dine;_

 _But seas between us broad have roared_

 _since auld lang syne._

 _For auld lang syne, my dear,_

 _for auld lang syne,_

 _we'll take a cup of kindness yet,_

 _for auld lang syne._

 _And there's a hand my trusty friend!_

 _And give me a hand o' thine!_

 _And we'll take a right good-will draught,_

 _for auld lang syne._

 _For auld lang syne, my dear,_

 _for auld lang syne,_

 _we'll take a cup of kindness yet,_

 _for auld lang syne._

The last part two verses were joined by another voice.

"Mother?" Maho asked.

Shiho Nishizumi didn't reply. She simply stared into the fire as Maho took a look at her watch.

"It's 11:59, Mother."

 _CLANG!_

 _CLANG!_

 _CLANG!_

 _CLANG!_

 _CLANG!_

 _CLANG!_

 _CLANG!_

 _CLANG!_

 _CLANG!_

 _CLANG!_

 _CLANG!_

 _CLANG!_

"No, Maho, it isn't. It's a new year." Shiho corrected her as the distant church's bell went silent.

"Miho!" Maho shook her sleepy sister lightly. "Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year, Maho!" Miho hugged Maho tightly, as the Maho did the same to Miho. A small smile played at Shiho's lips. If one looked closely, you could barely see it.

 _A new year is a white sheet, where one may start over,_

 _make amends, or do better. A new year starts another page in the_

 _story that is life. So to all reading this message,_ _to all those overseas, to everyone,_

 _a happy New Year, 2016._


End file.
